Survive the Night Shift
by Bonnie759
Summary: This is a story about two night guards who slowly discover the mystery of our beloved restaurant Freddy Faz bear Pizza but what they don't know is the more the search the place the more danger they are getting them selves into not only that but a certain purple guy is willing to do what ever it it takes to keep the night guards from knowing the truth about the restaurant.


**Chapter 1 The Night Shift**

Pacifica P.O.V

It was what 4:00 in the morning and I was looking for places to work since you know my parents aren't rich anymore, not only that I moved out of there like I think two weeks ago. I walk around the city of Gravity Fall's to find a help wanted sign by a pizza place called "Freddy Faz's Bears Pizza".

Well I might as well get a job since I need money to pay the rent. I walk into the pizzeria to find a man who is wearing all purple with a pony tail. His name tag said "Vincent".

"Yes?" The man asked as he turned around. "Oh hi my names Pacifica I'm here for-"For the job" He finished for me. "Y-Yeah how'd you-"Because you're not the only one." He then points to a man with brown hair a long coat and black jeans.

The man looks at me and to my surprise he knows who I am? "Pacifica what are you doing here?" He asked me. I then recognize the voice. "D-Dipper what are you doing here?" I shouted as I hugged him.

Dipper chuckled and said, "Same as you for the job." He then gave me that smile that I loved so much. Then a man came out from the back door and walked toward us.

He was wearing black pants, a pink contrast collar long sleeves shirt, with black matching dress up shoes. "Hello the name's Scott nice to meet you." He introduced himself with a smile. "Hello my name's Pacifica Northwest." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Pacifica and who's your boyfriend?" He asked me. "Oh were not dating but the Name's Dipper Pines."  
Dipper introduced. "Nice to meet you Dipper, so what brings you two here." Scott asked as he took a seat.

Both Dipper and I sat down and replied, "The Job." The two said together. "Oh you're talking about the night shift." Scott replied. "N-Night S-Shift?" I asked a little scared.

"What happened to the original guard?" Dipper asked. Both Scott and Vincent looked at each other with worried faces. Vincent Finally spoke to break the ice "Let's just say the Night Shift will…Make you talk." Vincent replied as a dark shadow covered his face by his hair.

"So who's getting the job?" I asked him. Scott looked at both Dipper and me and said with a smile, "You both did!" Dipper and I looked at each other and back at Scott. "Why the both of us?" I asked. Vincent came in the conversation, "Because you need two people not one."

"Ok so when do we start?" Dipper asked. "Tonight here's your uniforms and keys Good luck." Scott said giving the both of us are stuff and leaving the pizzeria.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

It was 11:56 so Pacifica decided to drive to the pizzeria to find Dipper waiting for her at the entrance. Dipper smiled at Pacifica as she was wearing her Uniform, and her hair was in a pony tail.

"So what took you so long?" Dipper questioned Pacifica. "Shut up dork and open the door." Pacifica scowled. Dipper just chuckled it out of his system.

He then opens the door and the two walk in the pizzeria. Pacifica started to get a bit scared so she quickly held on the back of Dipper.

"Um…Pacifica are you scared?" Dipper asked. "What no why you ask?" Pacifica replied Dipper then turns around and looks at her. "Because we just walked in and your grip on my back is starting to hurt." Dipper told her.

"Oh s-sorry." Pacifica said with a slight blush. She then feels a hand on hers. "Come on let's get to the security office." Dipper said holding Pacifica's Hand.

The two then finally arrive at the security office. The two then hear the phone ring three time's and Dipper puts it on speaker.

The two then hear a familiar voice it was Scotts! _I wanted to record a message for you two, help you get settled in on your first night. So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I can tell you, there's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine!_ "Wait what do you mean we'll be fine?" Dipper asked.

 _So, let's just get you two focus on getting you through the first night. (Talks about the intro from the company). Blah, blah, blah, now that might sound bad I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. The animatronics here do get a bit quirky at night,_ "Wait what does that suppose to mean?" Pacifica questioned.

 _But do I blame them no heck if I were force to sing the same songs for twenty years and never got a bath I'd be a bit irritable at night too. But these characters hold a special place in the heart of children's so show them a little respect, alright? So just be aware, the character to tend to wander a bit._

Both Dipper and Pacifica shout at the same time "They what!?" _Yeah they used to be allowed to walk during the day but then there was the bite of 87. We don't talk about that much. Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you two is the character's will mistake you as an endoskeleton. They'll probably try to stuff you into a Freddy suit and that would be bad._

"Um Pacifica?" Dipper asked her. "Y-yeah D-Dip" Pacifica replied. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Pacifica replied with a hug to Dipper. Dipper then started to hear Pacifica cry from pure fear.

 _(Scoot keep's talking about all the bad things that could happen two the two new security guards)_ _Yeah they don't tell you this when you sigh up but hey first day will be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, check those lights and only use the doors if absolutely necessary gotta conserve power alright good night (End's Call)_

"D-D-Dipper what are w-we g-going t-to d-do n-now?" Pacifica asked Dipper still crying in his arms. Dipper took a deep breath and held Pacifica tight and said, "Simple…we survive." Dipper replied.

 **Freddy's Gang P.O.V**

Chica wakes up first and looks to her left and right and shouts "Bonnie! Freddy! Time to get ready!" The two animatronics look at chica. Freddy shout's with saying, "Midnight already?"

Bonnie shouts saying, "Time to play!" Freddy response with "Hey! I heard they hired two new guys!" Bonnie nod's and replies, "And it's their first day!"

 **Security Office**

Dipper stopped hugging Pacifica and said, "Come on Paz let's try out all the cameras to see what they do." Dipper told her. Pacifica nodded and said, "Ok I'll check the animatronics- Pacifica then opened the computer and saw the camera feed and saw Bonnie look at the camera.

"Um…Dipper I think one of them just moved." Pacifica yelled at him. "What?" Dipper sat next to Pacifica and see's that the screen turned black.

"This can't be good." Dipper said as Pacifica held Dipper hand and kept looking at the screen.

Back to the animatronics

"Bonnie!" Chica scowls him. Freddy shook his head in disappointment. "Oops sorry" Bonnie struggled to put the camera back but still made it.

The camera feed comes back and Pacifica scream's and hugs Dipper. The animatronics hear the sound of Pacifica screaming. "What's that sound?" Bonnie asks. "It seems to be screaming!" Chica replied. "Everything seems slightly strange." Freddy said.  
"Come on guy's let's say hi! They seem to be a bit jumpy" Bonnie offered.

"Where the hell are they going?" Dipper asked himself since Pacifica was at this point useless. Dipper checks camera 2A and see's them coming.

"Oh no you don't." He then let's go of Pacifica and shut's the door. The door closes and Freddy look at Dipper from the window. "Hey let that poor girl alone!" Freddy shouts at Dipper. "Um…How the hell are you guys alive?" "Um Dipper?" "What is it Pacifica."

Dipper turns around and see's Bonnie standing right there. "Get'm Bonnie!" Freddy commanded and Bonnie tackles Dipper onto the door. "Let me go!" Dipper tried to break free from Boonies grasp but wasn't able to.

Bonnie was now choking Dipper and was putting more force in his grasp. The lights go out and the Door was now open. Bonnie now had Dipper hands behind his back holding him down for Freddy to deliver the final kill.

Freddy started to play his song and his eyes and mouth glowed, "HI there I'm Freddy want to come and play I think your special in your own way I would **LOVE TO SING A SONG FOR YOU IT'S MY FAVORITE THING TO DO BECAUSE I LOVE YOU THREW AND –** " Pacifica threw a party hat at him. Freddy quickly moved his head and stared at Pacifica who was now standing there not able to move due to fear.

"That was really **RUDE OF YOU!"** Freddy did his signature scream and jumped toward Pacifica. Then it was finally 6 am and the animatronics stopped, stood up straight and walked to the stage and shut down.

"Dipper!" Pacifica quickly ran to him and found him leaning against the wall bleeding from his left arm. "Dipper what happened?" Pacifica now worried for her "friend". "That bunny cut me when he tackled me against the door." Dipper stated.

The two then hear footsteps and see that Vincent is stand in the left door way. "Whoa what happened here?" Vincent asked. "Animatronics happened that's what." Pacifica said with a bit of anger while holding and napkin over Dipper's bloody arm.

Dipper tried to stand up but fell. He then tried again this time with Pacifica helping him up. "Hey Vincent!" Dipper angrily shouted at him. "What?" he asked. "What happened in the bite of 87?" Dipper questioned and with that Vincent took a deep breath and said, "Will talk about this when Scoot get's here for now I suggest you go home and rest."

Dipper nodded and Pacifica took him home. "They can never know what happened in the Bite of 87." Vincent said to himself. "Unless they want to meet the same faith as those snotty kids." Vincent told himself his voice deep and raspy.

 **(** **Hoped you guy's enjoyed this chapter I know I did remember I don't own Gravity falls or Five Night's at Freddy's but I do own this story anyway hoped you enjoyed and tell me what you guys think will happen in the next chapter? Please review!** **)**


End file.
